


The Heart of Domino

by usami_misaki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem and Yuugi are already in a relationship, Atem is rich because I said so, Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, blueshipping is there for a bit, mafia au-ish, post-dsod, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usami_misaki/pseuds/usami_misaki
Summary: Joey Wheeler returns to domino City for a job opening.  Yuugi Mutou-Sennen is a pro-duelist married to businessman (and former Pharaoh) Atem Sennen. So did Joey end up in prison for life while Yuugi tries to save him? Read to find out!!(Summary will probably change)
Relationships: Atem & Kaiba Seto, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Mutou Yuugi & Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Heart of Domino

Hello! It’s Azure with a new fanfic. Strap in tight cause this one’s a doozy. But first, shout out to my wonderful beta reader, Kappachyun!! Without further ado, let's get to the first chapter!!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Attention, please make sure to pick up your luggage at the baggage claim,” a monotonous female voice announced through the Domino Airport’s PA system. Joey Wheeler walked through the newly constructed terminal, tugging his suitcase behind him. The tall ceilings and large, modern space impressed the Brooklyn born ex-duelist. 

“Wow,” Joey admired. “This place really changed while I was gone.” 

A couple months after he graduated high school, Joey had moved back to New York to live with his paternal aunt. The light that shone through the large glass walls enhanced the shimmering of his honey brown eyes. Joey looked out at the present Domino City. And there it stood, the Double Duelist Skyscrapers, a.k.a. Joey’s new workplace. He had been woefully unemployed for the past couple of years, until a position that he had applied for a year prior finally called him and offered him a position as an assistant to the CEO. Joey shook his head. He needed to get going, otherwise he would be late. Perhaps booking a flight that would land three hours before his first shift wasn’t a good idea. 

Checking his watch, Joey silently cursed. He slipped into one of the public restrooms and changed out of his tracksuit into a more suitable outfit for work. The ex-duelist now sported a crisp white button down and some khaki-colored slacks. Joey hurriedly shoved his old outfit into his suitcase and rushed out towards the exit. “Fuck, I really should have thought this through. I’m not gonna make it in time”. 

Joey squinted as the bright sunlight bombarded his eyes. It took him a moment to get his eyes adjusted, but once he did, he was hit with a strong wave of nostalgia. He remembered running down these streets during simpler times, Honda never more than a step away. Anzu would always be yelling at them to stop acting like fools, and Yuugi would simply laugh as he walked beside Bakura. Those were the good ol’ days, long and forgotten.

Joey sighed, and after a quick text, he waited for his cousin, Ryoichi, to come pick him up. He hadn’t seen the gang since he left for America. Anzu ended up going to Los Angeles, he had seen a couple of her shows on television. He smiled; nowadays, the name Anzu Mazaki became synonymous with dance. Honda had bought a new factory in Tokyo, moving his mechanic business over there. Honda and Joey had tried to keep in touch, but it just fell apart after a year. 

The blonde frowned deeply, blowing his hair out his face. And of course, there was his, sadly, former best bud, Yuugi. Yuugi became what Joey had foolishly aspired to be in his youth, a pro-duelist. But not just any duelist; Yuugi Mutou was the King of Duelists, the number one in every duel circuit on the face of the Earth. Tristan once said that the Pharaoh had returned after the battle with Diva, but Joey never got a chance to even speak to the man. Everyone has moved on with barely any contact with each other, or at least to Joey.

An old Toyota pulled up. Inside, driving the hunk of junk, was a familiar head of ebony hair. Joey quickly climbed in the car, tossing his suitcase in before jumping in himself. 

“Katsuya-kun,” Ryoichi greeted. “It’s been so long, how’ve you been cousin?” 

Joey had a painfully fake smile pasted on his face. “Not so bad, how about yourself?” he asked. 

The mirthful sound of Ryochi’s laughter overpowered the smooth jazz that had been playing in the car. “Your Japanese could use some elbow grease. You sound worse than a foreigner,” he teased. 

Joey only nodded, an emotion that he had become accustomed to bubbling up inside him. Jealousy. He loved his old friends, he really did, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous. They all ended up somewhere, fulfilling their dreams, while Joey was stuck being a junior assistant to a rich CEO. 

“Hey, Ryoichi, could you drop off my suitcase at your place and take me to somewhere else?” Joey asked. 

“Um, sure, where ya headed to?” 

“The Double Duelist Skyscrapers, Building Ra, SennenCorp HQ!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey stood dumbfounded in front of the entrance to SennenCorp HQ, Building Ra. Its top floor seemed endlessly high above the ground, glowering triumphantly over all other buildings. Its sister, Building Osiris, stood at the same height beside it, smaller buildings forming a circle all around. The twin buildings stood at each end of a lively garden, blooming with seasonal flowers and filling the vicinity with a pleasant floral aroma. 

People walked by Joey, nearly knocking him over. A voice in his head nagged at him to go inside because he surely must be late by now, but the sheer majesty of the place secured him firmly to where he was standing. He heard the clicks of cameras and street music playing in the background. Joey turned his head to look at what everyone seemed to be staring at. 

Standing there were giant statues of the token gods, Ra and Osiris. Joey gaped in awe “That looks like it’s made completely of gold!” he exclaimed to himself, earning some choice looks from other bypassers. 

A couple bowed down in front of the statues, leaving a lit candle and flowers at the golden platforms the gods stood on. Joey walked up and did the same minus the offerings. Kemetism had risen in popularity, the Ancient Egyptian Gods now becoming sacred and divine to all different people from different nations. Although the modern practice is vastly different from the ancient one, perhaps the Pharaoh had found solace in the fact that his gods had not been forgotten. Or maybe that was why he was able to return in the first place. Joey rose to his feet, lightly dusting off his now crinkled pants, although they were kinda like that in the first place. 

Joey walked through the giant revolving doors that lead into the main lobby. The lobby was just as impressive as the outside. In the center, there was a large, metallic reception desk that had at least ten people manning it at all times. It was sleek and had engraved on it the Sennen Corp’s logo, an eye of Ra surrounded by a circle. The same logo appeared on the wall behind the desk, although its size was much greater than the previous one. On either side, there were beams of holographic projection, displaying the latest duel monsters or the weather and temperature. 

Joey whistled in amazement. “A guy could get used to working in a place like this,” he said. The blonde walked towards a free receptionist, his steps echoing in the large room although masked by the sound of chatter. 

“Hello, my name’s Kagiri Ashiji,” the receptionist said. “How may I help you today?” 

“Uh, yeah, I’m here to start working. I’m the new assistant.”

The man, Kagiri, nodded, typing something into the desktop. “Yes, alright, someone will work with you on getting yourself ready. Please wait in the lobby room for Nosaka Miho to show up,” he instructed. 

Joey bowed briefly and walked over to one of the many seats that were present in the space. He opted for a soft-looking chair rather than one of the large couches they had. “You’d think they’d rip this place straight out of a sci-fi book. This Sennen guy definitely has good interior designers. Wonder what that’s like,” Joey mumbled, picking up a magazine from the small table in front of him, only to slam it back down after seeing Yuugi on the front cover. 

Joey crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. He couldn’t deal with reading that right now. Out of everyone, he probably resented Yuugi the most. He had become everything Joey ever wanted to be, and on top that ,Yuugi came out of high school practically looking like a model. Even Joey had to admit that if Yuugi hadn’t been his best friend in high school, he would have probably hit on the duelist. 

The blond stared out the glass walls. This Sennen guy sure had a thing for windows. It wasn’t possible to see from the outside in, but inside, you could see out. It was relaxing to the mind, and Joey could see why a lot of people like to work here. There was greenery galore, and it was a pleasant crips chill present in the room. It wonders to help Joeys mood. His eyes wandered back to the statues outside. He never took Kaiba for someone who’d convert, and to Kemetism of all things. People changed, he guessed. Except for him apparently. 

Joey rested his chin on his hand, running the other one through his somewhat matted hair. He didn’t have much to do but to wait. ‘Ok, let’s start off with what we know about my new boss,’ Joey thought, extending his legs fully and sinking back into the chair. ‘He’s gay since they told me his husband would be around often and......and ….Oh, fuck, I don’t know anything about this guy.’ 

Joey reached for the pocket of his slacks, patting them down frantically when he couldn’t find his phone.“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, fuck, it’s in the car.”

Joey sighed, facepalming. No wonder he’d been unemployed till now, he didn’t even take the time to look up anything about one of the biggest businessmen in the world! There had to be loads of information literally everywhere, but Joey couldn’t tell you any of it. ‘Oh, my god, I don’t even know what the guy looks like. It can't be that hard, just look for the richest looking person here, probably in like a Gucci tracksuit or something. But what if he is one of the laid back types and like shows up in a t-shirt and shorts? What if he’s in this room right now watching me? Did I already screw up? Fuck, wh—‘

“Hello!”

“AH!” Joey yelped, as a soft feminine voice of a woman broke his train of thought. 

Miho was a plain looking girl, an average height with nice features. She had long lilac hair that looked like it was made of silk. A ribbon held it up in a ponytail, but it still reached her waist. She wore a bodycon dress that came to her knees and flats that looked like they cost an arm and a leg. Her eyes were like swirling chocolate, a comforting smile gracing her face.   
“Are you Wheeler Joey?” she inquired,

Joey took a moment to compose himself, straightening out his shirt. He stood up and nodded “Yes, uh, that’s me, but you can just call me Jou,” Joey responded curtly. 

“Alright, Jou-san, Nosaka Miho’s the name! If you follow me, we will get you set up and ready to go!” she said, looking something up on the SC tablet she was carrying around. 

Joey followed her as she walked him past the reception desk into a hallway and then finally into an office.

“This is the general assistants office,” Miho said. “You won’t be in here too often, but we need to put you in the database. Do you happen to have a SC or KC Account? It could be a casual one,” she asked, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. 

Joey gulped. He did have an older one and he’s fairly certain he’s in the dueling database too, but he didn’t want to be reminded of his past failures, let alone his coworkers. “No, I don’t,” he said. 

“Huh, that’s weird, Miho-cha— I haven’t seen a person without one. No matter, let’s get you one, shall we?” Miho put on a pair of glasses that sat at the desk. 

Joey looked around the room, tapping his foot lightly to beat off the music that played in the background. He exhaled deeply, maybe he was just thinking too much. This place seemed like a nice place to work. The coworkers seem easy to get along with, and he was getting paid. 

Maybe life was starting to look up for Joey Wheeler.


End file.
